Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/5 November 2012
03:07 <1999bug> Most words. 03:07 <1999bug> Not all. 03:07 So Mega isn't a dupe? 03:07 Ug crazy chats, gotta head ach.. xD 03:07 bannana man PM 03:07 <1999bug> I was just disturbed by Spectra's comment. xD 03:07 He's just a guy that's want to chat? >:P 03:07 pepl al stuid an meen 03:07 Brickipedia:Chat 03:07 Okay, this is just nonsense. I'm done . Sorry if I make anybody angry. :P 03:07 No more chat invasions! 03:07 I didn't not come here to invade. 03:07 I came to follow Mega Blox :D 03:07 <1999bug> No, no they didn't. 03:07 Whoever is ppart of the LMBW wiki say I. 03:07 I. 03:08 <1999bug> That is a little ridiculous. 03:08 I 03:08 I. 03:08 Now you're gonna ban me, right? 03:08 Whoever came to invade say me. 03:08 Hey look, the chat bot, right in time. 03:08 yay!!! wikibot!!! i lik u!!!!1 03:08 (facepalm) 03:08 I did not come to invade. MEGA BLOX was trolling on the LMBW chat. 03:08 REVENGE. :P 03:08 no i wasn :( 03:08 I banned him there xD 03:08 i alwas lik tis 03:09 Whatever you say, Mega Blox. :P 03:09 SO did Jedi... 03:09 Who came to invade? 03:09 I didnt, promise you that... 03:09 I didn't come here for invasion or anything of the sort, I assure you. 03:09 I did 03:09 -_- 03:09 <1999bug> Dude.. 03:09 N't 03:09 <1999bug> You're from here. 03:09 <1999bug> xD 03:09 :P 03:09 xD 03:09 <1999bug> They've been coming here normally, DH. 03:10 <1999bug> Multiple times throughout the day. 03:10 Wow.... 03:10 <1999bug> Not all at once. 03:10 Anyway. 03:10 gtg 03:10 <1999bug> Cya. 03:10 BTW, I followed u MeGa Blawx. :D 03:10 Bye! :( 03:10 Bye Darth. 03:10 I'm gonna go, too. I don 03:10 bi mi bff mega! 03:10 gtg 03:10 *I don't belong here. 03:10 biiiiiii bagy 03:11 ... :P ... 03:11 ... im still here, Mega Blox :D 03:11 im alwayz here :D 03:11 yay 03:11 u stuiid 03:12 i mok u 03:12 aw hell 3 mods. 03:12 an us stuid folwin 03:12 Im your mind mega... 03:12 We live forever in your mind! 03:12 :D 03:12 u ver dum, itchi 03:12 aw how cute :D 03:12 <1999bug> What is wrong with mods? D= 03:12 EVERYONE. 03:12 its just that there is alot of them 03:12 Behold; new emotes: 03:12 03:12 2013 03:12 <1999bug> o_O 03:12 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/2/2b/DeadEmote.gif 03:12 Did you upload mine? 03:13 <1999bug> o_O 03:13 Aren't they beautiful 8) 03:13 Oh goodie. :D Now he will go somewhere else, and I will be there. :D 03:13 <1999bug> (heh) 03:13 Goodbye everybody. :D 03:13 Bye 03:13 Sorry if I was a burden to your regular chat. :D 03:13 :P 03:13 <1999bug> There is nothing wrong with you. 03:13 Czech 03:13 Now then, back to stalking the troll. :D 03:13 Bye! :D 03:13 <1999bug> Lol. 03:13 <1999bug> Bye. 03:13 Nvm Czech 03:15 Henry 03:15 Random fact: My Neigbour's house smells like rotten oranges :S 03:15 <1999bug> =3 03:16 Mythrun? 03:16 I need an admin to speak to me and help me.. 03:16 He's just a Chat Moderator 03:16 Hi 03:16 No admins here. 03:16 Hey 03:16 Dang it. 03:16 Refreshed 03:16 But what do you need help with? 03:16 Hell 03:16 <1999bug> Woah. 03:16 :/ 03:16 ..Ok then. 03:17 <1999bug> Everyone was on my screen, too. 03:17 Please no bad language. 03:17 ;) 03:17 <1999bug> About 5 people have said that in the last 30 minutes, Jeyo. xD 03:17 Chat rules 03:17 xD 03:17 Have they? 03:17 Yeah 03:17 HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 03:17 <1999bug> I kicked one and the others left. 03:17 :| 03:17 Ugh.. 03:18 Why does Aanchir always post paragaphs when replying to people. 03:18 <1999bug> Now I've kicked two. 03:18 I suspect socks. 03:18 This chat has been spam central today :| 03:18 Have I spammed? 03:18 No 03:18 <1999bug> They didn't say it the same way, Jeyo. It was in the conversation. 03:18 Good xD 03:18 Ah. 03:18 HEEEE- Just kidding 03:19 <1999bug> =P 03:19 Wow. There are a lot of people on considering what time it is 03:19 >9:19 PM 03:19 There is usually only three people on about now 03:20 Only 9:19 03:20 7:20 PM. 03:20 dont worry guys im not a sock of master spectra 03:20 @2013: It's 2:20 PM here, and that's my benchmark for dead chat 03:20 <1999bug> 10:20. =P 03:20 Why would we think tha-at? 03:21 @Quack 03:21 i dont know 03:21 I usually go to bed at 1am XD 03:21 I have school tomorrow. 03:21 Planning on staying up until 10:30 at the latest. 03:21 Then I gotta get up at 6.. 03:22 It's Monday here 03:22 And there is no school today 03:22 There is no school until Wednesday B) 03:23 Quack, why would you say you aren't a sock of Spectra? Do you know who he is? 03:23 Hi Clig o/ 03:23 yeah i know him from another wiki 03:23 Speaking of quacks :P 03:23 Clig 03:23 "The Duck has spoken" 03:23 I thought you were gone 03:23 I get up at 6 xD 03:23 Could you add some emotes for me 03:23 Quack* 03:24 why is everyone pining me? 03:24 I'm not 03:24 Quack 03:24 Quack 03:24 Lol jk 03:24 Cligra, can you add some emotes for me? 03:25 I thyink we have enough emotes. 03:25 Yeah 03:25 *think 03:25 Which emotes would these be? 03:25 Oh 03:25 Um 03:25 03:25 03:26 And 03:26 http://vector.us/files/images/1/3/131920/lego_smiley_scared_clip_art.jpg (Do you need me to upload it?) 03:26 03:26 Adventure 03:26 No. 03:26 No. Don't see a need for them. 03:27 But why noooott 03:27 What about mine? (Worried), or (scared) 03:27 For example: 03:27 "Chat is emote 03:27 " 03:27 <1999bug> We totally need (Friends) 03:27 <1999bug> More than anything else.. 03:27 I think we have too many. Some of the more recent ones should be taken down. 03:27 Hey :c 03:27 <1999bug> I don't think we have too many. 03:27 @Jeyo: Then you would hate ATSF 03:28 <1999bug> The ones I don't like are the basic ones like :) :D :P 03:28 Do I have permission to link a page from another Wiki? 03:28 Yes 03:28 <1999bug> That's why I use equals for emotes. =P 03:28 This is the one I have in mind: :3 03:28 Oh 03:28 You mean 03:28 That did get taken down. 03:28 :P 03:28 Yeah 03:28 <1999bug> :3 03:28 <1999bug> Lol. 03:28 <1999bug> That one was weird. 03:28 @Any mod/Admin: Do I get permission? 03:28 Sure 03:28 Permission granted. :P 03:29 you guys have a seperate tab for editcounters 03:29 NO FAIR 03:29 Eh.. 03:29 Behold, a Wikia record: http://adventuretimesuperfans.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AEmoticons 03:30 Holy 03:30 *Do not scroll down if you are epileptic* 03:31 Heh 03:31 A Derpy emote 03:31 It is a Wikia record 03:31 For most emoticons 03:32 I am proud B) 03:32 im telling the b-crats at my regualr wiki we need a editcounter tab 03:33 Just out of curiosity, which wiki is that? 03:33 dragonball 03:33 Adventure Time Super Fans Wiki 03:33 I am an Admin there 03:34 Although our Wiki Design manager needs to change the design again 03:34 Back to the old one 03:36 Im kinda curious who likes Chima and who does? xD 03:36 its kinda dead here 03:37 Hello? 03:37 I like Chima. 03:37 Well 03:37 (derp) 03:37 <1999bug> Chima looks cool, but nothing I'm interested in. 03:37 awwww 03:37 I think I'm done for the night. 03:38 Good night/afternoon/morning to you all o/ 03:38 <1999bug> Yeah, I'm gonna leave as well. 03:38 Not even Razar? D: 03:38 ..Byeee.. 03:38 Bye! 03:38 <1999bug> Goodbye, my people. 03:38 (. _.) 03:38 Oh. 03:38 o/ 03:38 :) 03:38 Bye Bug o/ 03:38 :( Bye o/ 03:39 g2g as well 03:39 :O 03:39 You guys gonna do anything interesting or shall I depart also? [[]]:P 03:39 What do you qualify as interesting? 03:40 Alien Mosquito? 03:40 LIke talk... [[]]:P 03:40 *Like 03:40 Im so excited for Galaxy Squad :D 03:41 Yes, I can't wait to gewt those minifigures 03:41 General Grievous sees all 03:41 *get 03:41 Me too 03:41 Hi 03:41 Im a castle builder put with that good looking of a space them I cant pass 03:42 Hello! 03:42 *but 03:42 Hello! 03:42 Hey Lloyd o/ 03:42 Hi, quacklulon, Chipika, nice to make your acquaintance! o/ 03:42 CAn we add pics with Confidential marks on? 03:42 No 03:43 The ones that have been uploaded were promptly deleted 03:43 Ah K 03:43 Heya Lloyd. 03:43 Someone linked a GS confidential pic on Brickset... 03:43 did i just get pinged? 03:43 GUYS! 03:43 I THINK I MAY HAVE FOUND A SERIES 9 FIGURE 03:43 The 'Alien Trooper' 03:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSbtbmxl6-I&feature=plcp 03:44 Fake, meesa thinks. 03:44 Looks like a repainted Galaxy Patrol 03:44 Look at it! 03:44 The printing is so genuine! 03:44 It's not printed 03:44 Look at the thing! 03:45 Did you see the S9 list on Brickset? 03:45 Per Jeyo 03:45 Hi everyone 03:45 Jim! :D o/ 03:45 Hi! o/ 03:45 Hey Jim o/ 03:45 Hello 03:46 Looks like very close to being Admin Jeyo. :) 03:46 Whoa 03:46 Jim 03:46 You just read my mind 03:46 Just 25 second ago, I went to that exact same page O_O 03:46 Lol 03:47 lol 03:47 LEGO2013helper: http://www.brickset.com/news/?query=series%209 03:47 ^I saw that a few days ago. 03:47 Lol 03:47 lol 03:47 lol 03:47 :l 03:47 ^Don't spam please. 03:47 ..? 03:48 That vid fig actually looks legit kinda... 03:48 I know! 03:49 What is Dr.Splitz? 03:49 Im like 95% sure that thing is legit O_O 03:49 :P 03:49 <--- not MASTER SPECTRA 03:49 >_> 03:49 what the? 03:49 im so stupid 03:49 Bad timing. XD 03:50 (@QTDT) 03:50 told you so 03:50 i should have known it was a five minute kick 03:50 ...? 03:51 wait how do i have bad timing? 03:51 Kicks don't have time settings. 03:51 so just like a on switch and a off switch 03:51 ^That's not what I meant Jeyo. 03:52 I was talking to Spectra :P 03:53 MAy I change the subject? 03:53 hell spectra we need to tell 10x to get us one of them editcount tabs 03:53 NO 03:53 I suppose. 03:53 O_O 03:53 woops bad timeing 03:53 @Quack 03:53 Please do not use "hell" or any other cuss/curse words. 03:53 Back 03:54 but yes we should get a edit count tab 03:54 BP:CHAT 03:54 ok 03:54 see 03:54 ha 03:54 wait..... hell is a bad word? 03:54 Wha? 03:54 Yea 03:54 Here, yes. it is a Lego wiki, after all. 03:55 hmm weird 03:55 but ok 03:55 rules are rules 03:55 We could at least be appropriate at times... 03:55 yeh 03:56 Four mods... 03:56 Wait 03:56 Three 03:56 One Admin 03:57 No admins. 03:57 Soon to be Admin. :P 03:57 At least some people talk about LEGO here unlike LMBW... 03:57 Isn't Jim an Admin? 03:57 The four of us are mods. 03:57 i would, but it would cramp my style. 03:57 No... I'm not an Administrator. 03:57 Oh 03:58 because then i have then i have to do stuff. 03:58 Jdude Yeah, LMBW can get sort of crazy sometimes. Lots of random shouting. :P 03:58 hmmm i think ill keep this avatar for a while 03:58 its kind of bad apple 03:59 :P 03:59 Jeyp, its so fun modding 'em xD 03:59 yep im keeping it 03:59 They do get tiering... xD 03:59 ive decided 04:00 "Jeyp" :P 04:00 i like this super buu one im using 04:00 xD 04:00 no avatar is better than greed 04:00 ? 04:01 Typo, accidentally refreshed... 04:01 this is when buu changes every one to candy 04:01 you see jeyo i told you i was not spectra 04:01 I know you did. 04:02 now you know that you CAN trust a duck. 04:02 splendid 04:02 Not necessarily. You still could be his sokpuppet. 04:03 but im not 04:03 Well you guys keep discussing socks... 04:03 you can check the other wikis im on 04:03 sockpuppets never make edits 04:03 because laptops and computers only have one key board. 04:03 That isn't true. They make edits all the time. 04:04 not as many edits as i have on DB 04:04 There isn't a limit. 04:04 and humans only have two hands. 04:04 And? 04:04 You type at separate times. 04:04 and as little edits that i have on DB 04:05 Back 04:05 sup 04:06 and the many edits i have on db 04:06 i know.... 04:07 Gtg 04:07 Hello, Spectra, nice to meet your acquaintance 04:07 hey 04:07 nice to see one of my fans. 04:08 @LMG:Are you British? 04:09 make* 04:10 No 04:10 what? 04:10 Gtg 04:11 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:11 Hi Omega o/ 04:12 Hey Omega o/ 04:13 o/ 04:18 So... 04:19 So... 04:21 hi 04:22 Hi' 04:25 Hello! o/ 04:25 Hello there. 04:26 Hey Trp o/ 04:26 ^What's that avatar from? 04:26 mine? 04:26 Adventure Time :P 04:26 (And yes, I know you were talking to Chipika) 04:28 I meant Chipika's. 04:29 I know 04:29 I mentioned that :P 04:29 its BANNANA MAN 04:30 voiced by weird al 04:30 Banana Man, actually 04:30 And yes 04:30 woo hoo ha,ha woo hoo! 04:34 ^ :/ 04:35 ? 04:35 I'm confused 04:36 User_blog:LEGO2013Helper/Lookie_what_I_found_(due_to_a_friend) 04:37 S9 Alien! 04:37 Yeah 04:37 He posted the video on chat 04:37 Everyone thinks it's fake 04:38 Me too 04:38 But still... 04:38 I don't know. 04:39 Even so, it's still a cool custom minifigure though 04:39 It seems logical that Lego would reuse the Galaxy Patrol's armor 04:39 Hi 04:39 @Omega: True. 04:39 Hi 04:40 That Alien Trooper looks really cool! 04:40 Hello! o/ 04:41 Hi! You Brickipedians are really friendly! I like that! 04:41 Hey ATGUWT! O/ 04:42 Hey! I love AT! 04:42 :D 04:42 Awesome! 04:43 But the minifigure featured in the video did not have an accessory, no? 04:44 The kid said it had a AC blaster piece, but didn't show it. 04:45 Oh really? The sound of my computer seems to be spoiled then 04:45 Kind of expected a laser sword. 04:45 Me too :P 04:46 heh real galaxy protrool? 04:47 cool 04:50 It looks cool but 'i'm kind of disappointed it uses the Galaxy Patrol's armor. 04:51 I g2g o/ 04:51 Bye Jim O/ 04:52 C U 04:52 I'm off. Remember to do the Mario, kids. :P 04:52 Have a wonderful day. 04:52 U2 04:52 See you guys. 04:53 Bye O/ 04:53 Just you and I (Again) Omega 04:54 :P 04:55 :P 04:55 WB ATGUNWT 04:55 WB ATGUWT! o/ 04:55 Hi. 04:56 I requested my name to be changed to DIN0 so you guys won't have to type ATGUNWT 04:57 WB DIN0 then! :) 04:57 WB Din0 04:57 *DIN0 04:57 O/ 04:57 Hey Cyan O/ 04:57 mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 04:57 yo 04:59 Anyone here? 04:59 I am 04:59 Omega 04:59 Is 05:00 And Cyan is 05:00 Oh, and Bot, and Mythrun 05:00 yoyo 05:00 poopraka 05:01 Paprika? 05:01 Or Poopraka? 05:01 Don't talk gibberish in chat, Cyan 05:01 piraka rock then 05:01 <:I 05:02 Hey Banana Guy. :0 05:02 Meant ;) 05:02 ;) 05:03 How do you all the emoticons? Like the waving one? 05:03 Hello Cyan! o/ 05:03 o / or O / no space 05:03 Oh the waving one? A 'o' and a '/' 05:04 O/ 05:04 o/ 05:04 Thanks 05:04 Hey Korp O/ 05:04 Hello Korp! o/ 05:04 Is there a guide to this stuff. 05:04 o/ 05:04 yo omega 05:04 @DIN0: Yes 05:04 Hey everyone o/ 05:04 Hello Shadow! o/ 05:04 Could I have a link? 05:04 Hey Shadow O/ 05:04 BP:CHAT 05:04 @DIN0 05:04 moro 05:04 Thanks! 05:05 Welcome! 05:05 oh isnt it a new comer from a nother wiki 05:06 No this is my first. 05:06 oh 05:06 welcome 05:06 Thanks! 05:08 (silence) 05:08 (sleep) 05:08 stop it 05:09 Sorry. 05:09 you can use emotions but not in a big scum 05:09 scrum* 05:09 I only used two. 05:11 But OK. 05:12 well ok 05:12 ack 05:13 You guys have school on tuesday? 05:14 hey its monday now 05:14 oh 05:14 you live in america 05:14 Yeah 05:14 i live in Finland 05:15 Awesome! 05:15 I live in Australia. 05:15 As do I 05:15 why does everybody think living with 5 month winter is cool 05:16 Thats really cool! 05:16 no 05:16 think of it 05:16 @Korp I guess because its more exotic. 05:17 its not extotick after a meter of snow in your doorstep 05:17 Well... 05:17 I guess 05:18 It's too cool for me. I like it warm. 05:19 I like it warm and cold. 05:23 Bacl 05:23 *Back 05:23 I hate the warm 05:23 I love the cold 05:24 Funny someone from Australia says that. 05:24 Is it warm over there? 05:30 bye 05:30 :O 05:31 Computer glitch 05:40 <:I 05:44 (silence) 05:45 (zzz) 05:48 :p 05:50 Just noticed that they've changed the message when someone joins. 05:51 They've added "so that everyone can have a fun time!" 05:55 Really? 05:55 What was the old one? 05:56 I don't think it sad "so that everyone can have a fun time!" 05:56 *said 05:56 Or maybe I just noticed that. 05:57 Hm... Can you please leave and come back, so I can see if it looks different? 05:58 No I mean not recently. 05:59 The new message has been on recently. 05:59 Oh 05:59 I just haven't seen it until now. 06:00 It's probably about a month old. 06:03 Oh 06:03 Sorry then :P 06:04 Don't worry :p 06:05 Just got 8 emails from the wiki in 1 day. 06:05 Wow 06:05 Just got 1000 in 3 months :/ 06:05 Wow 06:06 But I blocked my emails from them 06:06 DO you know how to do that? 06:06 *Do 06:06 Yeah 06:06 Are you going to? 06:06 but I usually look at them for what has changed 06:06 Ah, okay 06:07 So I can change anything if someone does something bad. 06:07 Oh, okay 06:15 Yay finally read them all. 06:16 :) 06:16 :P 06:16 Sorry, it's just the way you said it 06:16 Or... Typed it... 06:16 :P 06:16 That's alright 06:16 :P 06:17 Yeah sometimes I don't bother looking at what I wrote. 06:18 *Sometimes I don't look at what I typed. 06:18 Did it again :p 06:18 :P 06:20 When there is more than 30 emails I don't look at them. 06:21 I couldn't be bothered to look at over 1000 emails. 06:21 So I guess I do the same thing as you. 06:21 I still have 600 emails :/ :P 06:21 :p 06:26 So... 06:27 ... 06:28 I gtg now bye 2000 o/ 06:28 What to do... What to do... 06:29 Hey Deer O/ 06:29 hey 06:30 how are you? 06:30 I'm good, thanks. 06:30 How are you? 06:32 awesome! 06:34 Thanks good 06:34 That's* 06:35 do you like lego star wars 06:35 Yeah!! It's awesome 06:36 the video game is cool 06:36 the old sets are better :D 06:36 Yeah :D 06:37 i made lego finn 06:38 i am going to spray paint a dog yellow for jake :) 06:39 :D 06:40 i will put pics up on ATSF 06:41 g2g 06:41 Okay 06:41 Bye O/ 06:42 :O 06:42 When did Shadow leave? 06:42 Oh 06:42 I never saw the post 06:44 Now I'm waiting for Mr. Ewok 06:50 Hey Mr. Ewok :D ! O/ 06:50 o// 06:50 o/ * 06:50 Mr. Ewok is here! :D 06:50 :D 06:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giNr14jmzUk&feature=related 06:51 Look at the ending closely 06:52 LOl 06:54 Gangnam Style has 65,637,284 views O: 06:54 I don't like Gangnam stle. :/ 06:54 *650,637,284 06:54 Stylr* 06:54 Style** 06:54 I prefer Gandalf Style. 06:54 I prefer Aussie Battler Style :D 06:54 :P 06:55 Have you seen the Youtube vide "The Ultimate Showdown"? 06:55 *Video 06:55 *YouTube 06:58 Oh my glob 06:59 Minecraft Style 06:59 No. 06:59 No to the question or no to the Minecraft Style? 07:00 Both :P 07:00 :P 07:01 Brb 07:09 Anyone here? 07:11 o/ 07:12 Hola! 07:13 Irnakk What are you doing? 07:13 Is anybody even in here? 07:14 The chat is 2 quite... 07:15 Bored.....:( 07:16 :( 07:17 Somebody start chatting or I will kill myself! 07:17 Ok 07:17 Bleh. :P 07:17 YAY! 07:17 Do you know my bro? 07:17 No 07:18 So what are you doing now? 07:18 o/ 07:18 Nothing really :P 07:18 I am Chatting ,and looking for pictures of Judy Nails! 07:20 I stheir anything you want to tell me before I go to bed? 07:21 HELLO! 07:21 gtg to school :P 07:31 Back 07:31 :O 07:31 Irnakk is at school ;( 08:16 Hey Cyan o/ 08:52 Glitches these days... 09:04 Hello everybody!! o/ 09:32 Back 09:33 Hey Omega o/ 09:33 Brb 11:32 Hey Hay 11:32 Party over Here! 11:32 Bye bye 02:34 moro 02:34 what a 02:34 no 02:34 dang 02:38 Hi 02:38 moro o/ 02:38 Hi 02:38 others are not here 02:38 Sorry, I gtg 02:39 Be back later... 02:39 nooooooooooooooooooooooooo 02:42 Moro 02:42 o/ 02:42 Question, can I add pics to a gallery directly from Flickr? 02:43 emmm 02:43 maybe 02:43 if you got the saves in your computer you can 02:45 OK, thanks 02:45 so then 02:45 gtg 02:45 damn 02:51 I saw "The Last Hope" and "Return of the Overlord" 02:51 moro 02:51 ping? 02:52 moro 02:53 i where a bit on the sleepy side while watching a video 02:55 Oh 02:55 please dont leave 02:55 I won't 02:55 ok thanks 02:56 Are you watching ninjago lately? 02:56 sometimes 02:57 Did you see the new one? 02:57 Ep. 25? 02:57 i saw 2 parts of it 02:57 ill watch the end now 02:57 Okay 02:57 brb please dont leave 02:57 I am still staying 02:58 oh this is a new episode 03:00 ? 03:00 Yes, RotO is 03:11 back 03:12 noo 03:16 dang it 03:27 moro o/ 03:27 Hello 03:28 welcome to brickipedia 03:28 I have all the lego marsmission sets 03:29 What legos do you have 03:30 well thats good 03:36 moro and WB 03:36 mor 03:36 moro* 03:36 you could try it on a other accent 03:36 I was just watching Pokemon 03:36 Marrow is another accent 03:37 like in Turku they say Morjens 03:37 it means hi 03:37 Turku :P 03:37 its the old capital 03:37 They turned Nya Evil :O 03:37 yup 03:37 but the huge vortex has opened 03:38 and d stone warriors are going to ninjago city 03:38 >:3 Who Cares, The Ninja will save her 03:38 da* 03:38 I saw the episode 03:38 da? Do you mean "The"? 03:38 yup 03:38 Hello, Clone 03:38 moro o/ 03:40 o/ Bye! 03:54 dammit 04:29 moro 04:34 creeper o/ 04:34 o/ 04:34 Hey o/ 04:35 how are you guys 04:35 Good, you? 04:35 emm 04:35 good 04:35 im a bit tired 04:36 its so dark outside and i where ay school a bit too long 04:38 moro o/ 04:39 Hi o/ 04:39 moro o/ 04:40 hello o/ 04:41 Will be back in 10 mins approximately 04:51 Hello? Housekeeping? 04:52 ? 04:54 It kind of went silent for a few minutes. 2012 11 05